


A Little Light

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Soul Bond, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew he was a different kind of kid when his light didn't light up when he was 13. A soulmate, maybe he didn't have one. Maybe he didn't need one. Maybe he didn't want one. I think we all know those are just lies. Will he ever find his soulmate? How could he without a little light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light

When I was 13 I knew I was different. Everyone else's wrists were beginning to shine faintly beneath their skin while mine sat cold and dark. Kids whispered behind my back about it with unhindered cruelty. I would clutch my books tightly to my chest trying to hide my shimmer less mark from the prying, cruel eyes of the middle school population. The shimmering should've began by now, the glow beneath the heart shaped mark on my wrist that would lead to the person meant for me. I was a late bloomer, or at least that's what my parents told me. They assured me that it would happen soon enough. I wasn't sure that it would. At 11, it wasn't unusual for it to have not started yet. At 12, it was not uncommon, but a little strange. At 13, it was unthinkable for my wrist to not be at least blinking some sort of dull light. Yet there I sat, with not even a twinkle coming from the heart. Maybe, I was soulmate less. Maybe I was a late bloomer. I felt rejected in every way possible. I was so undesirable, I didn't even have a soulmate.

At 14 I had moved past the darkness of my non-existent light. I had found friends in Zayn and his soulmate Perrie. They were good friends to me. They understood that I didn't like talking about the lights that glowed from their wrists and brightened whenever they touched because it only pointed out how defective I was.

"Maybe, your soulmate is just too far away for your body to respond."Zayn offered on a particularly bad day. I had been tormented by a band of school bullies ever since it became apparent my light wasn't lighting anytime soon. That day they'd thrown my against a wall and spit at me. It was nothing new, but some days it affected me more than others. They were trash really. They thought they were so cool the way they ripped their jeans and hung out around back chain smoking cheap cigarettes. This unfortunate habit made their breath smell like an ash tray. I knew because I'd had their mouths pushed up near my nose on more than one occasion.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later."Perrie said giving my hand a reassuring pat. I glanced down at my still blank wrist.

"Yeah, I'm sure."I mumbled. I didn't believe a word of it. I really didn't.

At 15 I had managed to gain a few more friends. Along with Perrie and Zayn there was Liam and Niall. They're soulmates too. My wrist was still blank and unhelpful. I was beginning to lose hope that it would ever blink. My friends were so happy together it made me want what they had, but I knew it was an unreachable goal. I just sat around with them soaking up their happiness in a weak attempt to try and make myself feel happy. I didn't need my soulmate at all. I was happier without them. I had my friends and my family. Speaking of my family, they'd become concerned at this point. My sister had already managed to find and become engaged to her soulmate. He was nice and I was happy for them. While my sister's mark was in full on glow mode mine hadn't so much as twinkled. This was now moving past a normal late bloomer phase and into the downright weird. Eventually, my parents called me in for a meeting. The way they stared at me as we sat at that dining room table you would've thought this was an episode of Intervention. They looked so serious.

"Harry, we're worried that your mark is defective. It can happen you know."Mum said patting the table nervously. Dad nodded in agreement, he always agreed with Mum when they were married and that didn't change after they divorced. My step-Dad squeezed his reassuring hand on Mum's shoulder.

"We want to take you to a doctor. He could tell us if something is wrong."I nodded my compliance to their request that I go see this doctor.

"Alright Mum, if that's what you think we should do."I said twiddling my fingers one around the other. The next week I was sitting on a faux leather examination table stripped with cracks that yellow couch cushion was squishing out of just slightly and covered in a crinkly layer of wax paper. I shifted uncomfortably causing the paper to crackle noisily. Mum looked up from her magazine for a brief second to check on me.

"Harry?"Came a calming voice. I looked up to see an older man with a salt and pepper moustache and not much hair left on his head."What seems to be the problem?"Mum jumped in before I could.

"His mark, it hasn't started glowing yet."She burst out with and the doctor gestured for my wrist. I reluctantly handed it over so he could see the absence of all things light present there.

"How old are you again?"He asked.

"I'm 15."The doctor frowned and felt around over the sensitive skin.

"It feels normal. We'd have to scan it to get a clearer picture, but there seems to be nothing wrong. He's just a very late boomer."Mum sighed when she heard that nothing was wrong, but I felt no relief. I knew something was wrong with me. It may not be my mark, which was apparently in working order, but for my soulmate to take this long showing their face something had to be wrong. It had to be me, if it wasn't my mark, which refused to shine.

At 16 I had given up. I was ready to go through life without so much as a boyfriend or girlfriend. I was prepared for it. I didn't want it, but I was prepared for it. Mum never stopped telling me that someone was out there for me. I didn't want to tell her I'd given up. Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Niall all told me the same thing.

"It took me a long time to find Niall, don't worry, you'll find your soulmate."Liam said as Niall cooed lovingly in his ear. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm past having to wait a little longer to find them. This has moved into they don't exist."Perrie gasped.

"No, no, don't say that Harry. They're out there. You just have to wait."It was easy for them to say. They had someone to hold them at night. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was going to be sleeping alone for he rest of my life, but I was already tired of it.

At 17 my mark showed some signs of life. The brief sparking lasted about a week before it went dead again, but Mum was so happy. I had to stop her from throwing a party. The entire world didn't need to know that I'd finally started a process most start at 13 when I was almost an adult.

"Harry I'm so happy for you. This is so exciting! I have to call your father."She said skipping over to the phone. She was still as lively as a young girl even if she wasn't anymore.

"So loser you've finally managed to brighten a little?"Gemma asked. In the short two years she'd been with her soulmate they'd almost finished planning their wedding. After they got married I figured they'd pop out a few kids and live happily ever after. Something that I had never had the hope of ever happening to me. Until that week that is, because now that my wrist had shown some form of activity that meant that they were close right. They had to be. I needed them. There I admit it. I wanted and needed my soulmate. I just wanted to hold him or her. It didn't matter who it was anymore. I stared down at my wrist and I swore I saw a shimmer.

"Yes, Gem, I finally saw some light." 

"I'm happy for you."I was happy for me too.

At 18 I'd lost hope again. It was flickering yes, but no sign of anyone.

"At least it's flickering Harry."Niall offered up as a comfort. I nodded and he looked at Liam worriedly.

"Wherever your soulmate is Harry, just know they're aching for you as much as you're aching for them." 

"If they ache so much why don't they show their damn face!"I yelled causing everyone to stiffen. I was sick of this hope. Hope was paralyzing me. I didn't mean to yell, but I was just so frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be normal."I said sniffing and wiping angrily at the tears rushing down my face. Perrie pulled me down onto the couch set against the one wall of hers and Zayn's living room.

"It's alright dear, I'm just glad you didn't wake the baby."She said brushing my hair off my face. I didn't bother to brush away the tears anymore.

"She's always been a deep sleeper."Zayn mumbled as his soulmate mothered me back to feeling better. That was something that was good about having a female friend. They'll mother you to death whenever you need it, if they're the type. She rubbed my back and let me lean against her until the tears stopped. I stared at my wrist which was still flickering.

"I think it got brighter."I mumbled and Perrie clapped.

"Of course it did lovie, because your soulmate is coming for you."If only I believed that.

At 19 I was finished. I was done. I wasn't waiting around for some mystical soulmate to show up. I had a job, at a lawyer's office. I was their secretary. I was the first person you saw when you walked in. I was a pretty face by all means and I wasn't dumb. I was perfect for their purposes. I saw tens of people in a day. More than once have I had to console weeping women because this was a criminal prosecution office. Most of the time we were prosecuting the man or woman responsible for killing the only person they'd ever loved since they were 14. It made me feel almost happy that I hadn't found my soulmate. Maybe it was for the better. We hired a new assistant as the practice expanded. I was overworked and happy when she showed up. She looked to be my Mum's age.

"Hello, I'm Jay."She said sticking out her hand for me to shake. I shook it firmly and that's when the cuff of my jacket slipped up to reveal my flickering wrist.

"My son's the same way."She said and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"What you're going to be doing is answering the phones and such while I deal with the live appointments."I explained completely disregarding her statement. I showed her how the computer works, what to do during calls, how to forward and lastly how to set up appointments for consultations. She got the hang of it pretty quickly and I was glad to have some of the work lifted off of me.

She'd been in the office for a week when her kids showed up.

"Oh hello little darlings."She said bending down to give them all a hug, although the oldest girls were tall enough that she didn't have to bend.

"This is where you work Mum?"One asked and she nodded.

"That's Harry, he's my co-worker."I waved slightly not saying anything."Harry these are my children." 

"I guessed that already."They giggled.

"We like him!"One of the twins said.

"This is Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe."I nodded not really identifying the names. I didn't need to. These kids wouldn't be around much, or so I thought. They showed up everyday after school after that. I grew to know them and I did grow a little attached to their bright smiling faces. So attached that I brought in corner store candies that I would give to them after school somedays. I think I was trying to spoil them rotten without meaning to; if that makes any sense. I'd never had the chance to be a big brother and they were like my chance. Little did I know they already had a big brother and I was about to meet him.

About 6 months into Jay working with me it happened. The girls came after school like usual. Like usual, I slipped them a bag of candy, which Jay noticed and didn't say anything about. What wasn't usual was the boy who came to get them an hour later. I was typing away an Jay was in the back. I heard the door open.

"Welcome to Parker and Sons how may I help you?"I said on cue looking up only after I didn't get a reply. I found myself staring into a blue sea that I later distinguished as eyes. I cleared my throat nervously.

"I'm looking for my Mum."He said, never losing eye contact with me."Her name is Jay and she works here."I nodded unable to really speak. I barely got my next words out.

"She's in the back."I squeaked and then the girls came running out.

"Louis! Louis!"They called an he scooped Phoebe up off the ground giving her a big hug and squishing Daisy against his side. So this was the son she was talking about.

"This is our brother Louis."Lottie introduced and I shook his hand quickly.

"You mother didn't mention that he was beautiful."I mumbled, but apparently I was loud enough to hear because next thing I know he's behind the desk and whispering in my ear.

"Well Mum didn't tell me her co-worker was hot as the depths of hades."His hand brushed my arm and I jumped.

"Oh good, you're here."Jay said."Could you take the girls home?" 

"Sure Mum."He said kissing her cheek and giving me a sly wink before he left herding his sisters out the door like a pro. I was flustered and I felt like my head was coated in dust. Everything was sticky and foggy.

"So you've met my son."Jay said and I nodded raking a hand through my hair. She chuckled."I think he liked you."I barely acknowledged the statement and went home early. I felt so weird. This couldn't be normal. When I got home I collapsed into bed. I tried to focus on reading my book, but I was itching for something. That's when I noticed my wrist, that was shining brighter than the sun. I'd found my soulmate, they'd touched me at some point during my day. I gasped when my mind finally worked it through. My soulmate was my co-worker's son.

The next day I didn't go into work claiming I was sick. I paced my flat all day trying to figure out what I should do. I was sitting in front on my television when the knock at my door sounded. I cautiously approached it peering through the eyehole only to find that gorgeous boy staring back at me.

"Harry I know you're in there!"He yelled."Open this door!"I slammed my palm against my forehead cursing the fact that he could've gotten my address from his mother. I opened the door slowly and he just stood there staring at me.

"Please tell me you feel it too."He said and I shook my head.

"Feel what?"I mumbled pathetically. He grabbed my wrist and shoved my sleeve up.

"This!"He pointed to my mark which was in full glow."I know you feel it too."I looked at the floor and then back at him.

"I thought you'd never show up." 

"Better late than never."He replied hopefully. I pulled him into my front hall slamming the door behind him.

"Better late than never."That's when our lips connected. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. People talk about fireworks, but these were no fireworks. It was a full out atomic bomb going off. I stumbled back against the wall when he pulled away.

"Wow."I whispered and he nodded.

"Wow is right." 

"Let's do it again."I launched forward kissing him again and again and again. I couldn't get enough of him. I'd waited so long to find him that I couldn't keep my hands off him now. When I finally came out of my daze we were in my bedroom. I was straddling him and his shirt was missing. One hand cupped my ass while the other snaked around my neck and into my hair. I had both my hand entangled in his hair and I could smell his shampoo. It smelled so good. I could feel something rock hard poking at my thigh and I could also feel how hard I was.

"Louis."I whispered.

"Yeah Harry?" 

"I love you."He smiled.

"I love you too Harry. You're my soulmate."


End file.
